


The Windtmüre Codex of Mergencies

by ricky_tricky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biology, Merging, Original Fiction, Post-War, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, in universe text, part of the "atrocity" universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricky_tricky/pseuds/ricky_tricky
Summary: Merging information for those living on Windtmüre. Written by Dr. Daraquartes in 2071
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

Welcome, my name is Doctor Daraquartes, and I assume you’ve picked up this book in order to find out what has happened to you and to your companions, to your pets, and quite possibly to your plants. 

I wrote this book to help the people of Windtmüre understand what has happened to their bodies over the course of these past few months since the war ended.

Please keep yourself and your companions educated on what’s happening in the world we live in! And remember to stay safe out there! Humans aren’t the only affected species!


	2. History

The whole world was involved in an extensive war, and battles of wits between world leaders and their best scientists. It all started when the United States started developing chemicals that could reengineer human makeup. There was no reason for it, no new plague to fight, but still, the United States made something that, without restriction, could ruin all of humanity forever. Leaders around the world either wanted it or wanted to stop it from being created. Out of fear, many countries and their allies engaged in war with the United States, which started a major worldwide conflict. Shortly after things started to get ugly enough for the concern of the citizens, world leaders decided that if worse came to worst, the people not involved in the war needed to be protected, children especially. And thus Safe Haven Islands came into existence. Young parents and their children were sent to the Islands, as well as the functioning elderly, and after they went, so did people like doctors, scientists, and members of law enforcement.

“Safe Haven” Islands became places where people could stay, or send their children. The safest islands were those that were fairly remote, and all of the Islands had high tech walls surrounding them.

Windtmüre was one of the many islands used as safe havens for those who did not wish to involve themselves with the war around them, or for those who wished to protect their children. Windtmüre quickly became the hub of friendly human existence and quickly became a bustling city, and we ignored the evil war going on outside our doors. 

But as war activities slowed, our peace teams slowly stopped coming back, so we closed off our walls and kept those alive inside to protect them. We lost all contact with the other Safe Haven islands in the process of shutting down our own systems for safety.

Within the first two weeks of the war “ending”, people started getting sick. It wasn’t sudden, but those involved with healthcare noticed the increase of patients with symptoms such as:

  * Bodily pain in various areas that didn’t feel like normal pain
  * Strange growths, bumps, and rashes
  * An increase in headaches



The week after these symptoms popped up in a vast majority of the population, were affected by a sudden supernatural pull, and thus humans had now melded with just about everything (extensively explained later). For a time after the “pull” occurred, people were struggling to get a hand of their new bodily functions and this period is known as The Atrocity Period, which at the time of this book’s publishing, has (for the most part) subsided.


	3. Powers and Curses Gained

You may have noticed that your body hasn’t changed so far as your eyes are aware, but you’ve noticed one of the following beneficial features in you:

  1. You have heightened senses

  2. You have better agility

  3. You have more strength

  4. You’re able to move/react faster

  5. You can influence someone’s decisions

  6. Immunity to extreme temperatures

  7. Improved defenses against sickness

  8. Immunity to disease




Alternatively, you may have noticed less positive things about you, such as:

  1. You find yourself scarring easier

  2. Your depression alters the moods of others

  3. You’re experiencing severe PTSD 

  4. Heightened anxiety (varies on the type of anxiety you experience)




Many of those who have “immunity” to the effects of the Atrocity Period actually exhibit one or more of the factors seen here, which means they _have_ been affected by the Atrocity and are _not_ immune. Total immunity is explained in a later chapter.


	4. Merging with the Inanimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the mergable objects might not make sense, this document was one of the first pieces of the universe and may need to be further updated.

It is possible for one to merge with things that are not/are no longer living, but there have been rules and restrictions we have seen in our patients thus far. Here’s what we’ve seen:

** Seen* **

**“Smart” Tech** \- Robots, computers, phones, science devices

 **Objects with “Personality** ” - Children’s toys, mannequins, puppets, statues

 **Corpses** \- Dead animals, dead humans

 **Utensils** \- Kitchenware, office supplies, garden tools

 **Instruments** \- Woodwinds, brass, string, percussion

**Ranked from most common to least common: Utensils, Smart Tech, Objects with Personality, Instruments, and lastly corpses

** Not Seen **

**Food -** Dead plants, cooked meat, processed foods

 **Clothing/Cloth -** Any clothing, towels, bedding, flags

 **Buildings -** Includes all materials used for buildings

 **Liquids -** Includes any liquid that’s not blood

 **“Ground” -** Dirt, stone, pebbles

 **Gasses -** Any gas

 **Machinery -** Cars, appliances, plumbing

 **Artwork -** Paintings, drawings, photos, pottery

 **Furniture -** Beds, rugs, tables, couches, etc


	5. Merging with Life

Merging with living things can be one of the more traumatizing merge sequences, the host (you) and the supplier (the one you merged with) combined not only physically, but mentally as well. But, as mortifying as it is, merging with life forms is still very common. Here’s what we’ve seen in our patients and what we’ve heard from other hospitals around Windtmüre:

** Seen **

**Animals** \- Mammal merging is most commonly seen, followed by fish, birds, amphibians, reptiles, and then insects

 **Note** : Animals can merge with other things, as well, which can either be dangerous in the future or useful. Docile fauna include: The Wooly-Cow, Winter Hogs, and the Sheepen

 **Plants** \- It is common for people to merge with flowers, succulents, and household plants while it is uncommon for them to merge with grasses, trees, and seeds

 **Note** : Plants can merge, which, again, can either be useful or harmful. Harmless flora include: Potanips and Carrage

 **Humans** \- Merging with humans is an oddity in itself. There are so many ways to merge with humans, such as: “stealing” someone’s limb(s), blending bodies, “taking” their conscious and becoming one mentally, switching traits, becoming what is known as a “transformative” merge, and being able to change forms between the form of the host as well as the form of the other, and switching bodies altogether. But there are never more than 2 of these things to a person

 **Aliens** \- Merging with aliens isn’t exactly common, but cases have been reported. Merging with aliens seems to work in a similar fashion to how humans merge, but I haven’t seen enough to say conclusively that merging with aliens and merging with humans works the exact same way

It is possible for a human to _not_ be the “host”, though it is far more common for a human to host, it is possible that a living thing has taken the host position. There haven’t been many merges that have resulted in a lesser being having the intelligence of a human, therefore it is hard to tell what exactly has happened with the merge.


	6. Laws

It seems as if there are “laws” that the merging process follows. Those being:

  1. You either merge with something living or something nonliving, never both

  2. When it comes to merging with items, it is incredibly rare to merge with multiple objects

  3. When it comes to merging with the living, plants and aliens will not merge with more than one thing that is not a plant or an alien (respectively)

  4. When merging with living things, you will not only get the good things from that species/person, you will also get some negative side effects

  5. Transitive merges are incredibly rare and hard to control. Patients I’ve had have experienced pain and multiple voices in their heads.





	7. Immunity

Roughly 10% of the population seems to be immune to the effects of the merge which means there are still some 100% normal folks out there, but those are far and few between in Windtmüre with our populations spreading out across the safe parts of the island.

I, myself, am one of those who are “normal”, though my family was not quite so lucky.


	8. Purposeful Evolution

At Geni-Corp, we plan on using the atrocity event to further the human population through genetic modifying. Together we shall make humans better than they were before the war started! Us, as a species, will evolve into the best we have ever been, and you can help us! Come to our headquarters in Windtmüre Central to get started!


	9. Conclusion

Dear reader, I hope this has given you an understanding of what exactly has happened to your body and mind, and an understanding of those around you. 

Remember to exercise caution when venturing close to places with a large wildlife population, as animals and plants have also been affected by the merger.

Thank you for reading,

Dr. Daraquartes 

**©️ Geni-Corp**


End file.
